


[Fanvid] Photosynthesis

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: "The shape you've grown." (Parallels and character growth.)
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu





	[Fanvid] Photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng. Contains stuttery cuts; flashes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Download [64MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pkyj4ct68ay2c1i/photosynthesis.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/143318850117).


End file.
